ROADTRIP!
by ilovebooks24
Summary: The demi-gods are going on a...road-trip. The twist? With their parents. That means, double the romance, double the humour, and double the drama.
1. The proposal

**A/N: LUKE IS ALIVE AND NOT A BETRAYER, CALYPSO IS NOT ON THE ISLAND ANYMORE THERE ARE NO LOVE TRIANGLES :)**

**PERCY**

"Get packing son," shouted Poseidon, emerging out of thin air.

Screaming, (and I'd like to say it was a tough manly scream but unfortunately even to my own ears I sounded like a girl) I fell backwards into the Camp Lake.

Underwater was usually a peaceful sanctuary for me where I went if I needed to think (and yes I do think, despite whatever Annabeth says.)

But under-water was also my father's domain so before I could make sense of what was happening I was thrown back out of the water and at Poseidon's feet.

Poseidon shook his head and threw a blue duffel bag at me which smelled suspiciously of sea-weed.

"Stop dilly-dallying and start packing Percy," said Poseidon. "We don't want to be late."

"For what?" I asked, resisting the urge to scream.

"Oh silly me," laughed Poseidon. "I forgot to tell you." I gave him an expectant look.

Poseidon grinned at me. "We're going on a…" he paused theatrically. "Road trip." He bellowed.

From behind me the water soared into the air making multiple fountains dancing in the sky.

I sighed, before plastering a smile to my face. Gods could be so over-dramatic sometimes.

But then again, being a god I guess you could be over-dramatic. Besides, anyone who tried to judge you, you could just incinerate them.

"Great," I said, grinning over-enthusiastically. Luckily Poseidon didn't seem to detect my sarcasm, as he rambled on about the trip.

"It's going to be great Percy, we'll be able to have a great bonding time. Me and you. Son and Father."

Poseidon wrapped an arm around my neck and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Yeah," I croaked. "Just great."

**PIPER**

Drew screeched and strutted out of the bathroom, her hair which were usually a dark brown shade had transformed into a hideous puke-green colour.

Thanks to a certain pair of trouble-makers.

Lacy who was sitting beside me, trying out some of her new dresses let out a giggle. My own lips twitched upwards into a smile. 

Fuming, Drew directed her murderous glare towards us or more like at me.

She never did need a reason to go of at me. Especially since I took over her position as cabin leader.

"You," she shrieked. "You did this."

I shook my head, grinning. "I think it's obvious who did this." I said.

Drew frowned, squinting her eyes as she thought hard.

A bright flash lit up the room, and everyone looked away momentarily blinded.

The light subsided revealing a gorgeous woman wearing a shimmering blue dress that looked as if it had been made from the sea itself.

"Hello children how..." she stopped short and shrieked as she caught sight of Drew.

"Good heavens Drew, what have you done?" asked Aphrodite mortified.

Drew opened her mouth to reply, shooting me a glare but was hastily cut off. "Never mind," Said Aphrodite,

waving her hand dismissively. She turned to me, bouncing excitedly. "We're going on a road-trip. Me you, your uncle, your other uncle, your other other uncle."

"Mom," I shouted. "Yes?" asked Aphrodite, clueless.

"What do you mean 'road-trip?'" I asked. Aphrodite giggled. "I think it's pretty self-explanatory dear."

She waved a hand and a glittering pink duffel bag appeared at my feet. "Everything's packed for you. Now hurry we need to get going very soon."

She walked off briskly leaving me no choice but to follow.

**TRAVIS**

The ground beneath me vibrated. Probably an earthquake. The ground shifted again, only harder and followed by a large roaring noise.

I grumbled. Stupid earthquake. The ground shifted again and I felt myself falling. And landing on the floor.

"Chris, you bloody idiot…" I began, looking up before the breath was knocked out of me.

Connor groaned. "Ahh that hurt." I shoved at him fiercely.

"No kidding idiot." He craned his neck and smirked when he saw me.

"Luckily I had something to cushion my fall." He paused. "Or should I say someone."

"Why you little…" I began. "Boys please. Let's resolve this conflict assertively." Grinned Luke, pulling Connor off me.

Connor looked at Luke as if he'd gone mad. "Whaaa…" "When did you start using such big words?" I asked.

Luke grinned proudly. "It's just a sentence I've learned from Annabeth." Conor and I both grinned. "You live you learn."

"But anyway," I said. "Why did you wake us up? Especially like that."

"Because, there's no other way to get you two out of bed." Replied Luke matter-of-factly.

Then after pausing for a bit he said "And it was funny watching Connor falloff the top-bunk and onto you."

"That still doesn't explain why you woke us up." Pointed out Connor.

"Why are you two still not ready?" asked Hermes, frowning as if appearing out of thin air was something he did every day.

Though he probably did. "Ready?" asked Connor. "Both of you put on a shirt, and hurry up. We're late."

"For what?" we asked in unison. "Just hurry and follow me, I'll explain on the way."


	2. The trip begins

**KATIE**

"Look who decided to turn up at last." Sneered Demeter.

Hermes bowed before her theatrically. "Sorry to offend you dear goddess." Sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"Insolent fool," muttered Demeter under her breath, striding away from Hermes.

He tilted his head and caught me staring.

His azure blue eyes shone playfully. I was hit by a sudden sense of Déjà vu that made my heart skip a beat involuntarily.

Hermes smiled knowingly and winked at me, causing heat to creep up my neck.

Travis sauntered up to stand beside me, hands in pockets.

I wrinkled my nose. "What do you want?" I said irritably, but on the inside I'd reduced to a bundle of nerves. Travis raised an eyebrow, giving me an amused smile.

"Katie-Kat. I believe I have the freedom to choose where I want to stand, do I not?"

I blinked. "Fine, you stand here, I'll go stand over there." Travis opened his mouth to object but he was interrupted by a crack of thunder that lit up the sky.

I sighed. Zeus. "Good, now I have your attention." Bellowed Zeus. Jason who stood beside him grimaced.

"We are already running late, so if everyone can go and sit down in the van." It was more of an order than a request.

"Why are we going in a van?" asked Annabeth, staring at Zeus in dis-belief. "And do you really think we can all fit into a van."

Zeus gave a suffering sigh. "We're trying to make this as normal for you as possible, so if you wouldn't mind going and sitting down in the van."

"Normal?" I hissed under my breath. "After everything that's happened, normal? Really?"

Annabeth had a fierce expression on her face as if she was thinking the same thing.

Travis chuckled. "That's gods for you."

**ANNABETH**

I didn't need to worry about how we were all going to fit. The outside of the caravan may have seemed ordinary,

But on the inside it was huge. Well larger than normal. I mean, it wasn't as big as a house or anything, I guess even gods' powers had limits.

"Wow, the architectural designs are amazing." I gasped. Athena smiled proudly.

"Of course they are, I designed this myself."

"Very modest, Athena." Mocked Poseidon, suddenly materialising at my mother's side, Percy in tow.

Pursing her lips tightly Athena turned on her heel and strode away.

"Hey where's Nico?" asked Percy, turning towards Poseidon.

Poseidon gave his son a dis-approving look. "I don't get what you see in that death boy." He muttered.

"Dad…"warned Percy. Poseidon held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Yes, I know. Sorry. 'Unfortunately…" sarcasm was evident in Poseidon's voice.

"Hades can't make it. Some business he has to attend to." "But," began Percy, before being cut-off by Poseidon's warning look.

"Never mind." Sighed Percy, clearly disappointed at the lack of information.

**WILL**

Kayla wriggled beside me for what was probably the hundredth time. "Goodness, do you mind?" I hissed.

"God sorry for trying to get comfortable." She snapped. I groaned. This was sooo not working out.

"Goodness Apollo," Artemis let out a very un-god like shriek. "Stop elbowing me."

"Calm down, little sis." Artemis bristled. "I. Am. Not. Your. Little. Sister. SO DON'T CALL ME THAT."

An arrow appeared in Artemis' hand, and she threw it at Apollo.

It just bounced off his arm. "Calm down, no need to run around screaming like a banshee."

"Dad," I whispered urgently. "That's not going to help." Apollo turned and gave me a wink that didn't go un-noticed by Hermes, who chuckled softly.

Kayla screamed as a silver arrow went sailing above her head. Artemis' expression softened a little.

"Sorry about that brother, I'll aim for your son next time." I swallowed hard and slumped down into my seat. These gods were crazy.

You didn't need a prophet to tell you that.

**KAYLA  
**Right now to say I was freaked out would be an understatement. I looked over at Will, whose face had turned pale, at Artemis' threat.

Apollo gave him a reassuring smile. Like that was going to help.

The car/caravan/house whatever it was swerved to the side sharply.

Everyone managed to grab hold off something to keep them stable except for Annabeth,

who narrowly missed flying out the window and Connor who sailed towards me, arms and legs flailing wildly.

I cleared my throat, as I discovered which position we were in.

Connor's legs were on either side of mine, and his arms placed on both sides of my head.

"Sorry," he muttered, sounding a bit embarrassed. But maybe that was just my imagination.

I have been told I have a very wild imagination. Hey, a girl can dream! "It's okay," I squeaked.

Will snorted, earning a punch on his arm. He couldn't possibly know about my crush, could he?

Boys were supposed to be really dumb and clueless.

"Hey, who's the lunatic driving?" growled Ares. Zeus turned in the driver's seat and glowered at Ares.

If looks could kill, Ares would be a pile of ashes on the ground.

Katie let out a scream. "Watch the road." Even Hermes looked a bit worried.

Zeus smiled. Kinda' creepily, I have to admit. "What road?"

I frowned; Annabeth was the first to get it. She gasped and looked out the window.

The other demigods imitated her. I felt my eyes grow big and a small squeal escaped my mouth as the city glowed under us.

Yep, you heard me. We were flying, or at least the car was.

I flopped my head back against the seat, exhausted. To be completely honest I would be surprised if all of us returned from this road trip alive!


End file.
